


Waiting for the moon to rise

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Ichigo is the little one, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Hichigo & Kon & Ichigo are brothers, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Essere il piccolo di casa non sempre è una posizione invidiabile, soprattutto se si hanno due fratelli maggiori per niente modello. Questo non impedisce al piccolo Ichigo di cercare la loro compagnia, anche a costo di saltare il riposino pomeridiano. O forse no...





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, è che io ho visto una bellissima art di Masaki Rioka che ritraeva adult!Hichigo con kid!Ichigo e sono morta. Violentemente. Quindi ho deciso che dovevo scrivere una fanfic AU dove Ichigo avesse cinque anni e avesse due fratelli maggiori. Sì. Proprio quei due scapestrati. Dai, non faccio nomi, tanto avete capito.
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #024.Famiglia

_All the way back home_   
_I'm telling you I caught the sun_   
_Creeping up behind my shoulder_   
_And another day's begun_   
_I was following a trail_   
_I'd never been along before_   
_Chasing darkened skies above me_   
_Looking like the spring_   
_Like the winter_   
_And the morning_   
_If there's a place I want to go_   
_Then I'll be there with you_   
_'Cos in my dreams the things_   
_I'm wishing for_   
_Keep coming true_   
_**(Waiting for the moon to rise | Belle and Sebastian)** _

 

«Porca merda!».

Shiroten Kurosaki aspira l’ennesima boccata di fumo, rilasciandola bruscamente in una nube grigiastra che si disperde davanti ai suoi occhi, perforata dai raggi di un sole fastidiosamente brillante che illumina tutto il mondo esterno e tracima con prepotenza all’interno di una stanza che puzza di chiuso e dell’odore dolciastro e penetrante di quella che non è una normale sigaretta.

«Che mal di testa del cazzo…» sibila scontento e si porta nuovamente la cicca alle labbra, prendendo un tiro con tale da rabbia da stringere le guance e lasciarsi invadere completamente i polmoni da quell’aroma a dir poco stordente. Socchiude gli occhi e sbuffa piano, accomodandosi meglio contro i cuscini alle sue spalle e accavallando le lunghe gambe, distese su un copriletto nero come i pantaloni che indossa.

«Ma se fumi quella roba, è normale che ti viene mal di testa!».

Una voce meno rauca e decisamente più squillante interrompe le sue meditazioni astiose e Shiroten volta la testa in direzione del ragazzo che se ne sta devotamente chino verso lo schermo del PC, seduto in modo scomposto alla scrivania incassata sotto il davanzale che si trova esattamente a mezza strada fra i due letti addossati alle pareti opposte della camera da letto.

Fin dalla prima occhiata si può notare una certa somiglianza fra loro, non foss’altro che Kon Kurosaki sembra la copia _a colori_ del fratello maggiore. Paragone che Shiroten non sopporta, non perché gli freghi qualcosa di essere albino, quanto perché lui non è la fotocopia sbiadita di nessuno, men che meno di suo fratello minore.

«Sta’ zitto, cretino! Questa roba, il mal di testa, me lo fa passare!».

Kon Kurosaki fa spallucce all’ennesima replica violenta del fratello – c’è abituato com’è abituato a respirare l’aria – e si allunga verso la finestra.

«Come ti pare, basta che non me la becco pure io!» conclude preoccupato, ruotando la maniglia e aprendo l’imposta.

«Cos’è, sei diventato salutista tutto di botto?».

La sigaretta viene scrollata con noncuranza e la cenere cade lentamente nel posacenere portatile, stretto fra le sottili dita bianche di Shiroten. Lo sguardo di un paio d’iridi rosse s’appunta sulla figura del ragazzo, che è tornato a sedersi al suo posto e continua a scrutare lo schermo del computer con aria quasi devota.

«Ma mi sembra ovvio! Te li ricordi tutti quei manifesti appesi nello studio di papà, no? Le droghe, l’alcool, il fumo, la marijuana… Tutta roba che fa male al sistema circolatorio! Io mica voglio diventare impotente a quindici anni!».

Kon ridacchia, sfregandosi le mani neanche avesse appena annunciato la più grande verità di vita mai proferita da bocca umana e tutto ciò che ottiene in risposta è il roteare scocciato degli occhi del fratello maggiore, che aspira la successiva boccata di fumo con ancora più convinzione, quasi si aspettasse di riuscire a dimenticare di botto tutti gli inconvenienti della convivenza quotidiana con un individuo che sembra aver impostato tutta la sua esistenza soltanto attorno alle esigenze delle sue parti basse.

«Tu impotente lo sei già, solo che ancora non lo sai» commenta malignamente compiaciuto, stringendo i residui della paglia fra i polpastrelli e schiacciandola più volte contro il fondo del posacenere.

«Te ne accorgerai quando ti ritroverai davanti la prima vera donna nuda della tua vita – una ninfomane, te lo dico io – e ti ammoscerai seduta stante. E non riuscirai a tirarlo su neanche a colpi di Viagra. Ah ah ah!».

La sinistra predizione di Shiroten è immediatamente seguita dall’espressione sgomenta che fa sbiancare il volto normalmente roseo del fratello, che si affretta a correre ai ripari con il gesto scaramantico che coinvolge la parte preferita del suo corpo.

«Non lo dire manco per scherzo! Sono anni che mi preparo al grande momento!» piagnucola ed è inevitabile che lanci un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra. I petali bianchi si affollano sul davanzale, ricoprono il lungo viale dirimpetto alla casa e si poggiano un po’ ovunque, assomigliando a una coltre di candida neve, che però non gela e non si scioglie sotto il picchiare dei raggi del sole.

«E adesso che finalmente è Primavera e potrei stare al parco a fare l’ _hanabi_ , approfittando della confusione di qualche bella ragazza ubriaca, me ne devo rimanere a casa a fare la muffa!».

Kon è lì lì per lanciarsi nella sua seconda attività preferita, ovverossia il lamento greco, ma la ciabatta che lo raggiunge sulla guancia, come un sonoro schiaffo in pieno viso, lo zittisce seduta stante.

«Taci, bestia! È tutta colpa tua! Se l’altra sera non ci avessi fatto sgamare, a quest’ora la scuola sarebbe bella che andata a fuoco e nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto il colpevole!».

Shiroten sbuffa in un sospiro stridulo e si stropiccia il volto con impazienza, le unghie laccate di smalto nero che quasi gli affondano nella pelle, per quanta violenza usa. Kon è sempre stato, per certi versi, il fratello minore più docile che potesse mai desiderare – e lui di fratelli minori non avrebbe mai voluto averne. Sempre pronto a seguirlo in tutte le imprese poco ortodosse che gli saltano per la testa, forse perché troppo tonto o troppo concentrato su _altri affari_ per comprendere la reale pericolosità delle sue trovate.

Fatto sta che Shiroten aveva deciso di festeggiare l’inizio dell’anno scolastico nella solita maniera non convenzionale. Il ruolo di Kon sarebbe stato quello di palo e di facchino per le taniche di benzina. Peccato che il coglione – perché è un immenso coglione – si fosse lasciato distrarre dal passaggio di una ragazza inguainata in abiti decisamente succinti.

«Ma io non ho colpa! Quella ragazza era vestita in maniera sospetta, io le ho chiesto soltanto quanto prendeva a cliente! Che ne sapevo che si sarebbe messa a strillare e avrebbe chiamato la polizia?».

«Lo vedi che sei un animale?! Non potevi tenere il cazzo spento per cinque, miserabili secondi e provare ad accendere quel fagiolino atrofizzato che hai al posto del cervello?! Giravi con una tanica di benzina in mano attorno alla scuola, non ti è venuto il sospetto che, se i caramba ti beccavano, avrebbero fatto il culo a tutti e due?!».

In realtà Shiroten se la sarebbe data volentieri a gambe, senza tema di lasciare il fratello minore nei casini fino al collo, ma Kon aveva cominciato a piagnucolare, gli era andato dietro e aveva fatto scoprire entrambi. Due settimane di sospensione, arresti domiciliari e la reprimenda moralistica del preside erano stati le più che prevedibili e noiose conseguenze a quella bravata. Poi ci si era messo anche Isshin Kurosaki, che li aveva sottoposti entrambi a una full-immersion di video educativi e letture edificanti e aveva promesso che, non appena finito il periodo di reclusione in casa, si sarebbe preso tre giorni di ferie e li avrebbe portati tutti a fare una salutare gita per recuperare il loro rapporto padre-figli. Shiroten avrebbe preferito farsi prendere a martellate sulle palle, sarebbe stata una punizione più tollerabile.

«Ma io sono giovane e pieno di energie, Shiro-chan…» pigola Kon in risposta, nel tentativo di mitigare la rabbia feroce del fratello.

«E non chiamarmi con quel nomignolo di merda!».

Il ragazzo ritiene il suo nome una delle più grandi beffe che gli siano mai capitate dopo la sua famiglia. “Shiroten” significa né più né meno che “castello imperiale” ma suo padre ha usato la lettura di “shiro” per l’ideogramma di “castello”, così se la gente non lo prende in giro per quei kanji assurdi, può sempre appiccicargli il soprannome di “Bianchino” con la scusa che è un innocuo diminutivo. Isshin è uomo famoso per i suoi colpi di genio, il nome di Kon è un acronimo per “King Of New York”, un omaggio al luogo dov’era stato concepito durante una breve trasferta all’estero.

Certo, loro due sono stati fortunati in confronto al nome che è stato appioppato al loro fratello più piccolo, lui sì condannato a una vita di scherzi ridicoli senza neanche bisogno di usare soprannomi…

«Oh! C’è Tiburón Azul sulla chat del forum della scuola!» sbotta Kon, ignorando l’ultimo rimprovero del fratello e incollando lo sguardo allo schermo del PC.

«Rassegnati, buffone, Harribel non te la darà mai dal vivo, figuriamoci su Internet!» sbuffa Shiroten, allungando le braccia sopra la testa e stiracchiandosi stancamente. Volge lo sguardo verso il fratello con più interesse, tuttavia, al solo sentir nominare una delle ragazze più famose della Karakura High School. Tia Harribel è una provetta nuotatrice ma non sono i suoi successi sportivi ciò che la rendono così conosciuta fra gli alunni di sesso maschile dell’istituto.

«Sì ma su Internet ho il nick anch’io, non capirà mai chi è il “Moretto Focoso” che le invia MP tutti i giorni!» ridacchia Kon, provando senza successo a fare una smorfia intelligente.

«Che peccato, l’ultima volta che l’hai avvicinata, ti sei fatto un volo con tutti i vestiti dentro la piscina della scuola. C’è ancora il video che ho messo su You Tube!» ghigna Shiroten, beandosi dei clamorosi insuccessi del fratello minore nei confronti di ogni singola donna sulla faccia della Terra.

«Ma è perché è timida! Ha bisogno di qualcuno che la aiuti a sciogliersi ed io sono il ragazzo giusto!».

«Sì, giusto per prendere i calci nelle palle! Torna a farti le seghe in bagno con le riviste, coglione!».

«E dai, Shiro-chan!» replica Kon, quasi piagnucolando.

«È anche tua compagna di classe, potresti metterci una buona parola per me!».

«Perché dovrebbe scegliere un moccioso come te quando ha a disposizione un figo come me?».

Shiroten si allunga sul letto, compiacendosi ancora una volta di quell’anno di differenza d’età fra loro che lo fa sentire infinitamente più forte e maturo di Kon.

«Ma se sei così figo, perché ancora non te l’ha data?» protesta il fratello minore, muovendo svogliatamente il mouse mentre apre una serie di finestre Internet a lui molto più familiari della chat scolastica.

«Perché sono io che non gliel’ho chiesta! Quando mi andrà, mi basterà schioccare le dita per farla cadere ai miei piedi!» esclama Shiroten in un sibilo presuntuoso, sottolineando le sue parole con un gesto della mano.

«Quando lo farai, ricordati di me e condividi da bravo fratello magg…».

Le parole di Kon sono interrotte da un cuscino, che lo colpisce in pieno viso e ricade pesantemente sulla tastiera del computer, accompagnato da una stridula bestemmia particolarmente colorita.

«Trovati una ninfomane tutta tua e non rompere il cazzo, cretino! Con te non condividerei manco l’ultima goccia d’acqua nel deserto, figuriamoci una bambola del genere!».

Stanno litigando su un’eventualità del tutto fantastica e irrealistica ma questo non toglie a Shiroten la voglia di reagire con la consueta violenza ogni volta che si sfiora, anche solo di striscio, qualcuno dei suoi argomenti preferiti. La generosità non è esattamente qualità di cui abbondi, soprattutto quando si tratta di far fronte alle richieste amorali e strampalate del fratello minore.

«Ed esci da quei cazzo di siti porno, imbecille, l’ultima volta mi hai riempito il fottuto computer di virus e stavo per perdere centoventi gigabyte di videogame crackati, merda!».

«Giuro che è un sito sicuro! E non urlare così forte, è l’ora del sonnellino, poi Ichigo si sveglia e comincia a piangere!».

«Capirai, il principino ha una stanza tutta sua, di che si lamenta?! Fortunato lui che non vive da quindici anni in camera con una bestia in calore!».

Shiroten sbatte un pugno contro il muro, quasi l’ultimo avvertimento lo abbia fomentato a fare anche più casino del solito. Nonostante il passare degli anni, la sua idea sui fratelli minori non è cambiata di una virgola: sporcano, fanno rumore e occupano spazio che potrebbe utilizzare lui né il carattere di Kon lo ha mai aiutato a mutare quella linea di pensiero.

«Ma come, io ti faccio compagnia…».

«Tu ti fai le seghe, mattina, mezzogiorno e sera! Se continui così, una notte di queste ti mando a dormire in giardino!».

«Che dite…?».

Una vocina sottile e decisamente più infantile si infila all’improvviso nella conversazione, mentre entrambi i fratelli Kurosaki si voltano in direzione della porta, nel cui vano si staglia la figuretta di un bambino dai capelli di un arancione squillante, esattamente come quelli di Kon, con indosso un paio di jeans e una felpa con il numero “Quindici” stampato sopra.

«Diciamo che Kon è un coglione!».

Il bambino si stropiccia gli occhi con fare assonnato mentre il fratello maggiore sbraita come fa di solito contro l’altro suo fratello maggiore. Strascica i piedini nudi sul pavimento della stanza, trascinando una copertina gialla dietro di sé e avvicinandosi di qualche passo alla sedia occupata da Kon.

«Papà dice che non sta bene dire le parolacce» esclama serioso e si ficca il pugno chiuso in bocca, succhiandosi le nocche e rivolgendo uno sguardo pensoso a Shiroten con i suoi grandi occhi nocciola.

«Il Vecchio si mette anche le camicie da ballerino di samba travestito, non dargli retta, dopo una certa età diventano tutti rincoglioniti!» sbuffa l’albino e torna a distendersi completamente sul letto, accavallando le gambe e ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca.

Il bambino fa un altro passetto in avanti, tenendo sempre lo sguardo un po’ fisso sulla figura del fratello, e appoggia la testolina contro la gamba della sedia. Non ha molto sonno – ha passato l’ultima mezz’ora a rigirarsi nel suo letto aspettando con impazienza sempre crescente che finisse la noiosissima ora del riposino – e poi quando i suoi fratelli fanno tutto quel rumore, ha subito voglia di raggiungerli e scoprire cosa stanno combinando.

Certo, c’è sempre un po’ di esitazione nei suoi passi quando mette piede in quella stanza – _la stanza dei grandi_ – quasi abbia bisogno di ricevere il permesso per entrare, anche se nessuno gliel’ha mai esplicitamente vietato. Qualche volta Shiroten sbuffa e molte altre volte Kon è troppo occupato a fissare lo schermo del suo computer dietro chissà quali giochi per accorgersi subito della sua presenza ma lui non ci fa troppo caso e va avanti lo stesso.

«Che c’è, Istrice, non riesci a dormire?».

Kon sorride e si china appena, scompigliandogli gli ispidi ciuffi di capelli arancioni con una mossa scherzosa.

«No, volevo sentire che dicevate, ani-chan!» replica compito il bambino, sollevando una mano e stringendo le lunghe dita del fratello mentre alza lo sguardo in direzione della scrivania.

«Che guardi?».

«Oh, delle cose interessantissime!».

La voce di Kon squilla brillante quando risponde alla domanda, adesso che può addentrarsi nella spiegazione del suo passatempo preferito e, chissà, magari guadagnarsi persino un nuovo _adepto_ alla causa.

«Ci sono i Pokemon?».

«No, qualcosa di molto meglio. Donne!».

Gli occhi del ragazzo luccicano neanche fossero due fari nella notte, mentre procede a illustrare le sue personali conoscenze in materia.

«Donne da ogni dove e di tutte le maniere possibili _tutte nude_! Ormai sei grande per i videogiochi, dovresti cominciare a interessarti di cose più serie…» sentenzia definitivo ma, prima che possa chinarsi verso il fratellino per prenderlo in braccio, un altro scarpone vola nella sua direzione e lo colpisce in pieno viso.

«Minchia, Kon! Abbiamo già un maniaco sessuale in famiglia, risparmia i bambini!».

«Ma io volevo solo fargli conoscere i fatti della vita!» mugola Kon, portandosi una mano al naso e massaggiandoselo con aria dolorante sotto lo sguardo perforante di due occhi rossi e seriamente incazzati.

«E tu che hai da guardare?!» sbotta Shiroten, col gomito sinistro affondato nel materasso e il braccio destro ancora allungato a mezz’aria nel gesto di lanciare qualsiasi oggetto contundente si ritrovi a disposizione. Abbassa appena il capo in direzione del fratellino che, incurante del suo accesso di rabbia, si è avvicinato al letto e lo sta fissando con una smorfia concentrata in volto.

A quella domanda lascia la presa sulla sua copertina e alza entrambe le braccia in alto, spingendosi sulle punte dei piedi nel tentativo di raggiungerlo.

«Shi-niisan… In braccio» esclama e agita le manine nella sua direzione, mentre lo sguardo del fratello sbiadisce in un’occhiata a dir poco scandalizzata.

«Prendimi in braccio!».

«No!» sibila con voce esageratamente stridula Shiroten, rimettendosi bruscamente disteso e incrociando le mani sul petto nel tentativo di ignorare i richiami sottili del piccolo di casa Kurosaki.

«E dai, Shiro-chan, Ichigo ti ha soltanto chiesto di essere preso un po’ in braccio! Che magari si addormenta così…» prova a intercedere Kon, un occhio che già guarda nuovamente lo schermo e l’attenzione solo parzialmente posata sul bambino che continua a drizzarsi sulle punte dei piedini, incurante del loro battibecco.

«Piantala con quel cazzo di soprannome e vai in bagno a farti una sega con una delle tue rivistine, Kon!» sibila Shiroten, puntando l’indice in direzione del fratello come se stesse pronunciando una sentenza definitiva di morte.

«Non è poi una cattiva idea…» concede Kon, dando a vedere di stare valutando come fattibile quella che è soltanto un’imprecazione come un’altra.

Shiroten rotea gli occhi scocciato ma non ha molto tempo per tornare a sprofondare nelle sue solinghe elucubrazioni, perché sente qualcosa che tira il copriletto sotto la sua schiena.

«Ichigo, che diamine stai combinando?!».

«Se tu non mi prendi in braccio… mi arrampico!» replica testardamente il bambino, afferrando fra le piccole dita tozze il copriletto e cercando di scavalcare il bordo di legno del letto, con poco successo. È abituato alle maniere non propriamente gentili del fratello maggiore, non gli viene neanche più da piangere quando fa così, anche perché non vuole che gli dia del piagnucolone. Ha soltanto cinque anni ma non ha intenzione di farsi trattare come un bambino piccolo, anche se di fatto lo è.

«Tanto non ti aiuto, puoi anche romperti l’osso del collo!» brontola Shiroten in risposta e solleva la mano fingendo un gesto di assoluta noncuranza. Continua a tenere d’occhio il fratellino, però, e ridacchia divertito quando lo vede incespicare, scivolando giù dal bordo del letto più volte, senza riuscire a compiere quello che per molti adulti è un gesto di una semplicità disarmante.

Le sue risate non sembrano scoraggiarlo, perché Ichigo continua a saltellare e scivolare giù dal copriletto finché, fra un lamento e qualche calcetto, sbuffa e si aggrappa faticosamente a una gamba del fratello maggiore. Si issa sulle ginocchia, sbattendo le mani e fissando Shiroten con fare dispettoso ma tutto ciò che riceve in cambio è una linguaccia annoiata, prima che il ragazzo si distenda con le braccia nuovamente incrociate dietro la nuca e socchiuda gli occhi, ignorandolo stavolta completamente.

«Ehi! Hai deciso di spappolarmi la milza, Pulce?!».

Shiroten le sputa praticamente fuori quelle parole, quando un gomito di Ichigo affonda nella sua pancia. Il bambino è ora sopra di lui e gli sta gattonando addosso, incurante di tutti i punti vitali che va schiacciando nel tentativo di raggiungere la sua meta. Si siede orgogliosamente sul suo sterno, con la felpa stropicciata che gli scopre la pancia e una gamba del pantalone arrotolata nel trambusto che è seguito alla sua difficoltosa arrampicata.

«Abbracciami!».

Ichigo riprende a protestare, aprendo e chiudendo le piccole manine paffute davanti al volto bianco del fratello. Neanche le palpebre che si spalancano all’improvviso, rivelando due iridi rosse come il sangue, lo scoraggiano dall’avanzare le sue pretese. Shiroten ha un aspetto che molte persone non esitano a definire _inquietante_ e, anche quando ci fanno l’abitudine, cercano di evitare lo sguardo di quegli occhi che fissano tutto e tutti in maniera a dir poco sprezzante. Suo padre e i suoi due fratelli sono le uniche persone rimaste al mondo che non lo considerino sotto questa luce e non lo trattino con timore ma, mentre su Isshin e Kon non ha dubbi – sono due idioti fatti e finiti –, Ichigo lo lascia sempre un attimo più perplesso. Soprattutto, non sa come reagire di fronte al suo desiderio di stargli costantemente appiccicato. L’emulazione fraterna farà anche bene alla sua autostima ma lui non è decisamente il tipo da dispensare coccole e tenerezze a chicchessia, men che meno a un bambino di cinque anni.

Non in presenza di altri spettatori, per di più.

«T’ho detto di no» sibila definitivo e piega le labbra pallide in una smorfia disgustata che rivela una fila di denti ancora più spaventosamente candidi. Neanche quel particolare distoglie Ichigo dalla sua meta. Il bambino si limita a stringere le labbra in una smorfia sottile e aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di darsi una spinta e buttarsi in avanti con un colpo di reni. Finisce ad affondare con la faccia nel materasso e riescie finalmente ad allacciare le corte braccia attorno al collo del fratello, aggrappandosi al suo corpo come un koala a un ramo di eucalipto. Ramo che si agita quasi subito, dato che Shiroten solleva una mano, picchiando lievemente sulla schiena del fratellino con la nocca dell’indice.

«Scollati di dosso o ti meno».

La minaccia risuona poco convincente, tanta noia c’è nella voce del ragazzo, che si ritrova con il corpicino caldo e profumato di biscotti del fratellino premuto contro il viso.

«Picchiami pure, tanto io resto qui!».

È un pigolio sottile e testardo quello che sfugge dalle labbra del bambino che, per tutta risposta a quelle parole, ha aumentato la stretta attorno al collo del fratello, strizzando le palpebre e preparandosi anche alle botte. In realtà Shiroten non l’ha mai picchiato – se si esclude qualche scappellotto di striscio sul sedere quando prova a seguirlo fuori di casa nelle sue scampagnate notturne – ma con Kon è molto più violento e lui si chiede, nella sua ottica di bambino, quand’è che suo fratello lo considererà abbastanza grande da comportarsi a quella maniera anche con lui.

«Bah… non ne vale la pena! Io non picchio la gente che si mette a piangere subito, non c’è gusto!» replica burbero Shiroten e appoggia tutta la mano sulla schiena di Ichigo, tirandogli appena la felpa.

«Anch’io mi metto a piangere subito ma tu mi meni lo stesso!» protesta Kon, distraendosi per qualche istante dallo schermo del PC.

«Che c’entra, tu le mazzate te le meriti!».

Ichigo approfitta di quella momentanea distrazione e struscia la guancia contro il viso del fratello maggiore, premendo poi le labbra sul suo zigomo in un contatto impacciato e leggermente umido.

«Ma che fai?!» sbotta Shiroten, mentre sente il nasino tondo del bambino strusciare contro la sua pelle.

«Che schifo, un maschio non fa queste robe da femmina!».

«Ma tu sei il mio fratellone, Shi-niisan!» replica Ichigo, senza capire la reazione improvvisamente scazzata del ragazzo di fronte a un semplice gesto d’affetto. Fa sempre così ogni volta che gli si avvicina – a differenza di Kon, che non pare porsi problema a esternare alcun genere di sentimento, soprattutto se si tratta di farlo con signorine estranee – ma lui è troppo piccolo per riuscire a comprendere il perché del suo comportamento. Sa solo che ha voglia anche degli abbracci di quel fratello così burbero e crudele ed è determinato a prenderseli ad ogni costo.

È un contatto fisico di cui ha un tremendo bisogno. Ha bisogno costantemente di abbracciare suo padre, Kon e anche Shiroten, ha bisogno di sentire la loro presenza materiale fra le mani e sapere che _almeno loro_ non gli sfuggiranno dalle dita quando meno se lo aspetta.

«I fratelli non si baciano, si picchiano!» esclama definitivo Shiroten, afferrandolo per le spalle e mettendolo a sedere sul suo sterno.

«Su, fa’ l’uomo e impara a picchiarmi!».

Solleva le mani e le mette davanti alla faccia del bambino, incitandolo a stringere i pugni e colpire i palmi bianchi come se fossero dei punching ball.

«Ma come?! I porni non glieli fai vedere e poi gli insegni a fare il piccolo teppista a cinque anni?» esclama un po’ piccato Kon, aprendo e chiudendo finestre Internet con aria scocciata, frustrato da un firewall che evidentemente non capisce il suo bisogno di _lustrarsi gli occhi_ con qualcosa di davvero interessante.

«Sta’ zitto o ti mordo la testa!».

«Ok, ok, sto zitto!».

Ichigo, che a tutta prima ha sollevato le mani, premendo i piccoli pugni contro i palmi del fratello – grandissimi al suo confronto – dopo qualche tiro ha già rinunciato a ogni intento combattivo, cominciando a sbadigliare rumorosamente. Si stropiccia gli occhi con una mano, mentre il sonno che fino a poco prima tardava a raggiungerlo sembra averlo assalito all’improvviso, ora che si trova tanto vicino a Shiroten.

«Insomma, Pulce, ti sei già stancato?» sbraita il ragazzo, riportando l’attenzione sul fratellino che gli rivolge l’ennesimo sbadiglio stanco, la piccola bocca deformata in una “O” perfettamente tonda e le manine appoggiate contro i suoi palmi.

«Ho sonno, Shi-niisan…» protesta Ichigo, inclinando la testa e appoggiando la fronte contro la mano del ragazzo.

«Ma perché i bambini devono dormire così tanto? Io non dormivo a cinque anni, strappavo le code alle lucertole in giardino!».

Shiroten afferra il bambino per le spalle e lo scrolla appena ma tutto ciò che ottiene è di vedere il bambino ripiegare la testa sul petto e accasciarsi sulla sua spalla, strusciando la faccia in un lamento sottile contro la stoffa leggera della camicia bianca.

«Oi! Mi hai preso per un cuscino?!» protesta il ragazzo inutilmente, dato che il bambino si limita a stringere l’indumento fra le dita paffute e preme la guancia contro il suo petto, lasciandosi andare senza alcuna remora al sonno che lo pervade in una carezza calda e prepotente.

«Dai, non fare casino che si sta addormentando! Lo riporti dopo in camer…».

«Kon, fatti i cazzi tuoi, mettiti quelle fottute cuffie e guardati un fottuto porno!».

«Ok!».

Kon afferra davvero le cuffie, seguendo il consiglio del fratello e decidendo che, per la sua salute fisica, è meglio che si disinteressi della faccenda. Shiroten è così libero di tornare a concentrarsi soltanto sul fratellino, devotamente appollaiato sulla sua pancia come un masso particolarmente pesante. Il suo sguardo vaga sulle guance tonde e rosee del bambino, sulla zazzera di capelli assurdamente arancioni e sugli occhi socchiusi che lasciano trapelare la vista di due iridi castane decisamente insonnolite.

Shiroten è tentato di seguire il consiglio del fratello e aspettare quel paio di minuti sufficienti a far assopire Ichigo ma stavolta è il suo turno di farsi tirare in basso dalla sonnolenza, causata dalla sigaretta poco ortodossa che ha consumato in precedenza e aumentata in maniera esponenziale dal calore quasi soffocante del corpicino che se ne sta accoccolato contro il suo petto, attraversato dal ritmo debole e regolare di un respiro assolutamente infantile.

«Bah…».

Il ragazzo borbotta disgustato e si porta la mano libera al viso, stropicciandoselo stancamente. Chiude gli occhi, imponendosi di alzarsi il prima possibile per riportare Ichigo nella sua stanza. Vuole liberarsi così di quel peso ingombrante che dovrebbe infastidirlo ma, chissà perché, lo spinge soltanto a scivolare in un torpore greve e consolante, tanto che Shiroten si ritrova a russare sommessamente con la mano che gli copre il volto senza neanche rendersene conto. Il suo respiro si sincronizza quasi automaticamente al battito del cuore di Ichigo, che si ripercuote contro il suo corpo, mentre il bambino è immerso in un sonno altrettanto profondo ma decisamente più infantile.

È piacevole quel contatto tanto morbido e leggero, anche se Shiroten afferma testardamente che i fratelli minori sono solo un peso e che ama la solitudine più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. È piacevole e nella linea di confine che separa la veglia dal sonno può anche silenziosamente ammetterlo, tanto il successivo risveglio sprofonderà quella considerazione nei meandri della sua incoscienza.

Quando finalmente riapre gli occhi, a Shiroten sembra siano passati pochi attimi. Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per accorgersi che attorno a lui la stanza è immersa in una penombra fitta e un’arietta gelida entra dalla finestra, satura degli odori tipici delle serate primaverili, un misto di aromi dolciastri venati di quei brandelli di vento fresco che si portano via gi ultimi residui dell’Inverno.

La luce nella stanza è spenta e soltanto un fioco barlume proviene dallo schermo del computer, che Kon continua a fissare incurante di qualsiasi cambiamento atmosferico attorno a lui. Shiroten sbuffa nella sua direzione e stringe il braccio contro il suo petto, ricordandosi solo in quell’istante del fatto che suo fratello minore è ancora placidamente addormentato su di lui. Passa la mano sulla sua felpa, accarezzando per un attimo l’idea di tornare a dormire e abbandonarsi a quell’apatia che gli toglie anche la voglia di sbattere le palpebre.

«Ma che roba… è?!» borbotta all’improvviso, percependo qualcosa di umido all’altezza della spalla sinistra. Si volta e contorce il collo per sollevare appena la testa e accorgersi così che lì dove la bocca semi-schiusa di Ichigo è poggiata un rivolo di saliva cola sulla sua camicia, inzuppandone il tessuto.

«Oh cazzo! Ci mancava solo la sbavata! Ma cosa sei, una lumaca?!».

Shiroten impreca sommessamente ma Ichigo neanche sembra accorgersene. Si limita a mormorare qualche lamento spezzato nel sonno e strusciare appena la guancia contro il suo petto.

«Toh, ti sei svegliato!».

La voce impastata di Kon lo raggiunge all’improvviso, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Non è il tono di qualcuno che abbia passato le ultime quattro ore a dormire ma Shiroten neanche se lo chiede cos’abbia fatto in tutto quel tempo libero. Preferisce non sapere, è il miglior rimedio per rendere indolore la sua convivenza forzata col fratello minore.

«Lo sai che siete proprio un bel quadretto? Vi ho anche fatto una foto col cellulare! Potrei metterla su Facebook!» ridacchia compiaciuto Kon e al fratello basta un’occhiata per capire che sta, in qualche assurdo modo, tentando di ricattarlo.

Ogni smorfia allegra scompare dal suo viso quando il posacenere portatile di Shiroten passa fischiando a pochissima distanza dal suo orecchio e si schianta contro il muro alle sue spalle.

«Provaci, brutta bestia, e io ti eviro con il tagliaunghie!».

Shiroten pronuncia quelle parole con fare famelico, le iridi rosse che brillano nella penombra come due macchie di sangue purpureo, illuminate dal barlume artificiale che proviene dallo schermo del computer, e Kon sbianca, al punto da diventare quasi più pallido di lui.

«Eddai, era solo una battuta, non prenderla tanto sul serio…».

«E ti cancello anche quel terabyte di hentai che tieni nascosto sul tuo hard disk portatile!».

Il ragazzo è ormai quasi completamente seduto e si stringe il fratellino contro il petto per evitargli di scivolare sul materasso. È decisamente poco minaccioso mentre si tiene in grembo il bambino a quel modo ma Kon non è tipo da farsi fuorviare dalle apparenze quando ha a che fare con Shiroten: un attimo prima è lì che fa il bravo fratellone premuroso e un secondo dopo ha già lanciato il suo hard disk dal tetto, facendolo schiantare sul marciapiede di fronte casa. Non è il caso di tirare la corda con lui.

«No, aspetta! Parliamone!».

In tutta quella confusione, Ichigo non accenna a svegliarsi. È così abituato a vivere nel rumore di battibecchi continui che non riesce a dormire se non cullato da quella strana e aspra ninna-nanna. Gli fa avvertire la costante presenza delle persone attorno a lui, lo strappa al terrore della solitudine e colma un vuoto che non è ancora in grado di riconoscere ma che già fa male, in qualche modo. Le braccia di Shiroten strette attorno alla sua vita lo fanno sentire sicuro e il pigolare terrorizzato di Kon lo rassicura che tutto scorre tranquillo come al solito. Non gli serve altro per tornare a sprofondare nel sonno e farsi cullare da sogni dolci e torpidi come la Primavera che striscia piano dalla finestra dimenticata aperta.


End file.
